lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SierraSia/Bloodstone's Inferno
WARNING: SAD SOLO STORY IS SAD []Project Bloodstone: Day of Birth *there is a small baby asleep inside a stasis tube, with several tubes and wires sticking on and in it* Dark Black: *looks upon the stasis tube, unimpressed* ... Well? Did this one survive? Scientist: Reading pulse... checking heart rate... Yes, your child has adapted to the mutations. Dark Black: ... What's his blood type? Scientist: It is... *the computer he's working on reads negative* ... unknown? Dark Black: *smirks* Finally. Blood Type: X has been perfected. *she lays a hand over the infant on the stasis tube's glass* Congratulation, child. You've just won your right to live. []Project Bloodstone: 3 Years after birth Dark Black: Do you see, son? All of the previous specimens for the project you were born into. But where they all failed, you succeeded. And this day marks the third year of your success. *standing beside her is a 3-year-old toddler with red hair and red eyes* Toddler: So in all of these boxes... are my older siblings? *they are looking over a large room covered in dozens of small crates, all of them with "FAILURE" labeled on them* Dark Black: In a sense, but you should hardly consider them anything like family. As of now, they are a waste of space for this warehouse we could be using for something important. Like for you, Red. Red: For me? Dark Black: Yes. Perhaps one day in the future, if you continue to behave. *she turns around and starts heading for the door* Come now, Red. It's time for your training. Red: O-okay mom-- I mean, yes mother. *follows behind Dark Black as they leave the warehouse and walk through a garden of rose bushes, but all rose's heads have been cut off, only leaving the dark and thorny stems* Red: *while following Dark Black, he notices a white rose hidden under one of the bushes* Oh, they missed-- *stops himself as he gets an idea, then walks towards the bush* Dark Black: *as she walks, she makes a small glance behind her, only to find Red gone* Red? *turns around* Red: *stands strait up with both hands behind his back* Sorry, mother. I... thought I saw something. Dark Black: Well forget about it and keep up, we're on a tight schedule. Red: Y-yes mother. *rushes to catch up to her, but is careful to stay behind her* *later that night* Red: *inside his small box room, he tries to hide something very delicately under the blanket of his bed* *suddenly he hears a knock on his bedroom door* ???: Dinner time, Red. Red: ! *in his head* It's her! *out loud* Okay, uhhh... *sits on his bed, right next to what he's hiding* Y-you can come in now. *the door opens and a woman in a housekeeping uniform enters with a tray of food* Woman: So... *closes the door* How's our little birthday boy? Red: Oh, I-I'm okay. Woman: *tilts her head* Are you alright, dearie? You seem nervous? Red: N-no no, I'm okay, really! Wh-what's for dinner, Denice? Denice: Meatloaf, an apple, some salad, milk, and bread. All your basic food groups. *about to set the tray down onto Red's bed* Red: Wait, STOP! Denice: ?? What? What's wrong? Red: I, uh.... Ohh, now it won't be a surprise. Denice: Surprise? Red: I was going to give this to you before you left, but... *he lifts up his bed sheets and hands her the white rose he found earlier* I thought you might like it. Denice: Oh goodness, Red. It's beautiful. *holds it in her hand* Aren't you a little sweet-pea? Red: *starts to blush* Y-you know I don't like being called "sweet-pea". Denice: *giggles* I'm sorry. But thank you so much. *Denice puts the rose in her hair* Denice: I actually have something for you too. Red: *tilts his head* Huh? Denice: *pulls out a box from her bag* It's your birthday, after all. So it would only seem right to give you a present. *hands the box to Red* Red: Present? *he opens the box and inside is a black cap* Denice: I know it's not much, but I thought you might like it. Red: I like it, but... I don't know how it'll look. I mean Dr. Billy said that baseball caps look like s***. Denice: Red, your language. Red: Oh, sorry. Denice: Well, let's put it on and see for ourselves. *she helps put the hat on Red and they look at his reflection in the mirror on the wall* Well, I think it suits you very well. How about you? Red: Yeah, it actually looks really cool! *jumps and gives her a surprise hug* Thank you, Denice! Denice: Oh-- Oh my, *laughs* well you're very welcome, my dear. *suddenly Dark Black's voice is heard through a speaker on the wall* Dark Black: Denice, has Red been fed yet? Denice: Oh. *gets up and presses a button next to the speaker* Yes, ma'am. He's just starting to eat. Dark Black: Good. Once he's done, you're excused for the day. Denice: Thank you, Ma'am. *lets go of the button* Red: Before you leave, can you tell me that story about you and the three bears? Denice: *laughs* Red, I've told you that I'm not Goldie Locks. Red: You look like her from the book, though. Denice: I know, but... Red: Please? Denice: *sighs happily* Very well, but I don't have the book with me. Red: It's ok, I can still imagine you in the story. Denice: *laughs* As you wish, you little bear-cub. []Project Bloodstone: 5 Years and 3 days after birth *Red is sitting on his bed, looking through Denice's Goldie Locks book as he waits* *he then hears a knock on the door* Denice: Dinner time, Red. Red: ! *drops the book and runs to the door and throws it open for her* Denice: Oh, thank you Red-- *he pulls her inside and shuts the door* Red: *gives Denice a big hug* Where have you been?? I haven't seen you in five days! Denice: I know, I'm sorry but your-- my boss suddenly cut my hours working with you after the last time I gave you dinner. Red: All I had was your book you left here last time. I was scared that I would forget what you looked like. *hugs her tighter and he starts to tear up* Please don't do that again... Denice: Oh, Red... *sets the tray down on his bed and sits on her knees to hug him back* I'm sorry that I made you worry so much. You shouldn't be worried about someone like me, though. Red: I can't help it. You're really important to me. Denice: *looks surprised from that notion* ... Thank you, Red. You really are too sweet for-- *suddenly, Dark Black's voice is heard through the speaker again* Dark Black: Denice, has Red been fed yet? Denice: Oh, excuse me Red. *breaks from the hug and presses the button on the side* Yes ma'am, he's just starting-- Dark Black: Come into my office then, I'll have someone else take care of the leftovers. I need to discuss your... employment here. Denice: ! I... I underesatnd, Ma'am. *lets go of the button, but slowly* Red: ? *walks up to her and tugs on her sleeve, concerned* Denice? Denice: *looks down at him* Oh, I-it's okay Red. There's just... some things that I need to talk over with my... your mother. *kneels down to meet his eye level* Can you do me a big favor? Red: What is it? Denice: *takes the rose out of her hair and gives it to Red* Hold onto this for me, okay? I don't know when I'll be seeing you again, but for now... take good care of it for me, okay? Red: O-okay. Denice: Good. *puts the white rose in the cup of water from the tray and places the cup inside Red's closet* And keep it in here at all times so it stays safe, okay? Red: O-okay? Denice: A-and you know what? *grabs the Goldie Locks book and hands it to Red* You can keep my book a little while longer. That way you can keep remembering me in case I'm gone for a long time. Red: D-Denice? Denice: *holds his head up with her hand* And if I don't come back for a long while again, I need you to do one last thing... Be brave for me, okay? I know you're able to stay strong even when I'm not there. Okay? Red: I-I don't like how this sounds. Y-you ARE coming back, right? Denice: ... I... I don't know... *pulls Red in for a long and tender hug* But stay safe, okay? Red: I-I... *starts to tear up again* Denice: Shhh... It'll be okay. You'll be just fine. Stay brave, remember? Red: ... *hugs her back* I-I'll try to. Denice: Good boy. *they let go of each other* Enjoy your dinner then. *opens the door to let herself out* And... Goodnight, Red. Red: G-goodnight, Denice. *Denice leaves the room and closes the door, but Red cracks the door open again and peeks outside, into the hallway Denice is walking down* Denice: *as she walks, she starts to shake, up until the point that she collapses onto her knees and shakes in fear, covering her mouth to muffle the weeping sounds she's making* Red: *grows more scared as he watches her breakdown* Denice: *finally gets herself clamed down a little, enough to start walking again as she make a turn and out of Red's sight* Red: I-I REALLY don't like this... *remembers what Denice told him before she left* Be brave... just be brave... for her... *quietly leaves his room and follows her down the hallway* *later that night* *Red is sitting in the fetal position on his bed in the corner of his room, shaking uncontrollably with a horrified look on his now-scarred face, which is still bleeding, as Dark Black's voice echos through his mind* Dark Black's Voice: *in an furious and demanding tone* And if you DARE to challenge me like this again, I will do FAR WORSE to you in the future! DON'T YOU FORGET THAT!! Red: *to himself* no, nothing worse.... please nothing worse... please no... please no... please no... please NO!... ???: Remember what I said? Red: ? *hesitantly looks up and sees Denice in front of him, but now she has a scar across her neck similar to Red's scar* Denice: We need to stay brave, for each other. *sits on the bed and hugs Red while he's still in the fetal position* I'm here for you. I won't leave you alone anymore. I promise. Red: *breaks down crying from the trauma in Denice's embrace* []Project Bloodstone: 7 years, 2 Months, and 15 days after birth *Red looks down at the tight, mechanical wrist-band he's wearing, rather annoyed* Denice: Is it bothering you again, dearie? *Denice is now wearing a choker collar covering her scar, and wears an outfit more similar to the Goldie Locks outfit in Red's book* Red: It's always bothering me. It make my hand fall asleep until I take it off. But mother keeps saying that "it's just tight enough to allow blood flow" or something like that. Denice: Well, perhaps I could take it off to help give you a break? Red: You can't, only mother knows how to remove it. Besides, she says it's helping me stay alive somehow. She's not telling me how though... *Dark Black's voice is heard through the speaker again* Dark Black: Red, it's time for your training. Be in the Training Hall in 15 minutes sharp. Red: *sighs and walks up and presses the button on the side* Yes mother, I'm on my way. *he walks to his closet and opens it up to grab a jacket, then looks down and sees the white rose is starting to wilt and turned a little grey* Denice: Oh dear, the flower... Red: I keep putting water in it whenever its part of my meals, but... Denice: Oh, don't worry Red. I know you're doing everything you can. Besides... it's not like it was going to last-- *Red slams his closet doors shut before putting his jacket on and leaves his room* I'll see you later, Denice. Denice: O-okay then, good luck Red. []Project Bloodstone: 9 Years, 5 Months, 27 Days after birth *Dark Black is sternly watching as Red concentrates* Dark Black: Focus. Keep track on your own blood pressure as well. Red: *concentrates on a bowl of blood he's controlling to make it float into the air, taking steady breaths as well* *he then tightens his fist, thus causing the blood to crystalize, then moves it back into the bowl before relaxing* Red: *takes in a deep breath* Dark Black: Good, now without the wrist band. Red: Finally, I hate this-- Wait, the same thing? Dark Black: Of course. Crystalize and then return. Red: B-but the last time I did that-- Dark Black: NOW, Red! Red: *winces from her shouting, then walks to her to have the wrist band removed* Dark Black: You won't learn how to make it stop unless you practice. And I have doctors on stand-by in case it happens. Red: Th-that's not the problem. I-it hurts and it scares me. Dark Black: ... Do you know what would hurt more?... Red: N-no... B-but I don't need to know, I-I'll behave. Dark: Black: Good, now start. *Red walks back to where he stood before, with a new bowl of blood in the place of the old bowl* Red: *takes in a deep breath, then holds out his hands and concentrates on the blood* *the blood slowly start to float up into the air by Red's command* Red: *tightens his focus and the blood start to crystalize* *just as it was done crystalizing, a sharp pain jabs at Red's heart* Red: Gh! G-Gah!! *falls onto his knees, clenching his chest as the crystalline blood is dropped and shatters on the ground* *doctors soon rush in and treat Red* Dark Black: How disappointing. *sits up from her seat* We're done for the day, you're dismissed Red. *he looks up and sees she's about to walk out of the room* Red: S-stop... Dark Black: *keeps walking* Red: I said STOP! *his shout echoes throughout the room* *the doctors back away from Red, as Dark Black stops walking* Dark Black: *turns her head back towards Red* Are you talking to me? Red: *ignores her question* You... You need to stop treating me like this. You CAN'T treat ANYONE like this! Dark Black: ... *turns her body towards him with an angered expression* And why would you say that? Red: Because... B-because... *to himself* No... stay brave... *out loud* We're people too, aren't we? You're human. I'm human. We're all humans here! So stop treating other workers like tools. And stop treating me like... like an animal or something!! *the doctors look at each other worried, as they see DB looking down at Red with a displeased expression* Dark Black: ... You two are dismissed-- *the two doctors run out of the room as fast as they can* But YOU-- *walks up to Red and grabs his by the wrist* Red: Gha?! Dark Black: come with me. *she drags him down some corridors by force* Red: W-wait, what are you doing? Where are you taking me?? Dark Black: Tell me, Red... Do you recall the stories I told you about the project that went rogue? Red: Uh, y-yes? Dark Black: Re-tell that to me, so I know you understand it fully. Red: Uh, w-well it was a science project about 45 years ago. Th-the project was made to help cure a deadly disease. Dark Black: But then what happened? Red: It... it ended up killing an entire race, thus causing the government to shut it down. Dark Black: And do you know why I bring that story up to you? Red: N-no, not really... Dark Black: It's because of WHAT that project was. It was known as the Ultimate Lifeform, and it was also ment to be the most powerful weapon the military could use. Red: Wh-what does that have to do with-- Dark Black: That's what I'm training you to be. Red: H-huh? Dark Black: I'm training you to be one of the strongest beings on this tiny planet. Powerful enough to even match blows with the project that committed global genocide all on it's own. *she looks back at Red* Wouldn't you want to be strong enough to stop a global murderer? Red: I... I guess so. Dark Black: And do you know WHAT the project actually was? *they finally stop walking as they enter a computer room with a large screen monitor* Red: No... A person? Dark Black: A rodent. *DB types on the computer and eventually a image of Shadow the Hedgehog in his stasis tube pops up on the screen, along with blueprints for Project: Shadow* Red: *his eyes widen* Wh-what the heck is that thing?! Dark Black: This is what we call a mobian hedgehog. Surprising, isn't it? This small animal is capable of eradicating a whole world in a single day. Red: Wh-why do you even have this... Wh-why are you showing me-- Dark Black: But, you said that I couldn't make you this strong... because I don't treat you like a human, right? Red: *his face grows with fear and he slowly takes a step back* I-I... *suddenly Dark Black lifts Red up into the air in a tight grip using dark magic to bind him* Red: *starts freaking out* Wh-what are you doing? S-stop! Dark Black: *walks up to Red with a sadistic look on her face* You say I treat you like an animal? That I can't treat you like so because you're a "person"? Let me make this clear to you... *she walks up to him until she can see her reflection in Red's terrified eyes* Dark Black: I don't give a flying f*** what you think you are! You are a thing, a test subject! You only live to meet or exceed my expectations! You wouldn't be ALIVE if you weren't made for my agendas! Red: P-please stop! I-I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!! Dark Black: But it seems that TALKING won't do much. Perhaps you need some... self-reflection. *Dark Black summons dark magic to surround Red and enter his body, causing him to scream out in pain* *later that night, Red is shaking in his bed, holding the blanket over his whole body* Red: *sobbing* I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Denice: *looks down at Red* Red, please sit up. Why are you so scared? What happened? Red: M-mother, she... she did something... something to me... Denice: Wh-what? What did she do?? Are you hurt? Red: I hurt... all over... b-but she... she CHANGED me... Denice: Changed? How? Red: Y-you don't want to know... You'd think I'm some kind of... th-thing. Denice: Red... *sits on his bed next to him* You know that I would still care for you no matter what you were. So PLEASE... show me what she did to you. Red: *sniffle* ... O-okay... *slowly, Red pulls down his blanket and reveals that he has been turned into a mobian hedgehog with a likeness to Shadow the Hedgehog, but with red fur and no streaks in his quills* Red: *as he sits up* Sh-she turned me into a monster... Made me look like the thing that killed a whole species... She's going to make me into a monster like that... *shakes even harder with fear* Denice: Oh Red... *gives him a hug as he sits in place* I KNOW you're not a monster. You know what I see? *lets him go* I see the same sweet Red that I've always known. Red: B-but... I'm-- Denice: Shh... *rubs his head* It'll be okay. I'll still stay by your side. Red: *he calms down enough to stop shaking, but tears still drip down his face* Th-thank you... thank you so much... *he looks over to his closet and see the rose, which is even more wilted and grey than before* []Project Bloodstone: 11 Years, 11 Months, 11 Days *Red is once again training on his Hemokinesis abilities by creating a chain whip made out of blood and whipping it at target dummies, slicing them all in half by crystalizing the edges of the whip to cut them down, and then eventually shrink and un-crystalize the blood into a bubble of blood, which he then returns into a bowl beside a satisfied Dark Black* Dark Black: Your combat skills has had a sharp improvement within the past month. I'm impressed. Red: *not even facing her* Thank you, mother. I worked hard to-- Dark Black: Now for live targets. Red: *turns to her* Wait, wh-what? Dark Black: Well you won't be fighting dummies when you're put in battle. You need to start practicing on live targets. Red: By live... what do you-- *he gets cut off by the sudden sound of a man screeming* *two masked figures drag a researcher into the room, and bind his legs into metal straps so he can't run away* Researcher: No, please! Have mercy! FOR THE LOVE OF THE LORD, HAVE MERCY!! Red: B-but, isn't that one of your own employees? Dark Black: Yes, but we've recently discovered that he made a... fatal mistake. He was the one behind the research of what was left of Project Shadow and the other experiments of the Space Colony ARK. His mistake was that he confused Project Shadow with the Project that TRUELY caused the Chozo genocide that caused the ARK's shutdown. Researcher: I-it's not my fault. A-almost all the records said that P-project Shadow was-- Dark Black: ENOUGH!! Researcher: *he shuts up as tears of fear start to drop to the ground* Dark Black: I've heard enough of your useless babbling. There are no excuses in the D.N.A., only results. And the results you've made were incorrect. So, you must be removed. And Red... Red: *looks over at her, very unsettled by the scene set in front of him* Dark Black: This will be your first live target. He's rendered immobile so the difficulty level is low for you. You may proceed when ready. Red: B-but... but he-- Dark Black: When ready, Red. *he turns back to the restrained researcher, who's crying his eyes out and begging, holding his hands together as he faces Red* Researcher: P-please... have mercy... I'm sorry... Red: *gets a short flashback to how he would repeatedly say "I'm sorry" to himself after punishments from Dark Black* *he then gives a fearful glance at Dark Black, who's watching him critically, and then turns to the researcher and regretfully holds his hand out* Researsher: No... No, please no! Red: *under his breath* I'm sorry... *he tightens his fist, causing the researcher to clench his chest painfully until he drops down to the ground, eventually ceasing all movement* Dark Black: ... Any vitals? Doctor: *checks the researcher* ... No ma'am, he'd dead. *as soon as he head that, Red drops his arm and lets his hand loose up, but he has an expression of deep regret on his face* Dark Black: Then that's one less problem we have to deal with. *looks at Red and notices his guilt* ... Excellent performance, Red. Now, I have a special reward for you. Red: *looks up at her* A reward... for killing someone? Dark Black: For getting rid of another obstacle that would have been hard to deal with otherwise. Come with me. *sits up and starts walking down a corridor, without even waiting for Red to follow* Red: *gulps then follows her* *they walk silently down the very long and narrow hallway until the sound of a door opening breaks the silence* Dark Black: This way. *enters the room, with Red close behind* *then enter a rather large room with high ceiling and tall bookshelves holding various of magical tombs and spell books, all of them for dark magic* Red: You're study chamber? Why are we here? Dark Black: You know this is a rather special room for me. So much so that I keep it in high security, correct? Red: O-of course. I even heard that a fly was terminated for trespassing into this room. Dark Black: And I assume you know why. *looking through a bookshelf as they talk* Red: It's home to all your sacred books and materials that helped you grow in your practices in dark magic. Dark Black: Exactly. And you KNOW that I do not let anyone in here unless it's for something worth value to both them and myself. Red: Yes. Did... did my execution of that man bring some kind of worth for me to be in here? Dark Black: ... Yes, it did. Or rather, more or less. Red: I... I don't follow, mother. Dark Black: Your performance we perfect. No mistakes or side-effects for your first time. However, I did notice a certain... hinderer. *she snaps her fingers and suddenly dark magic shoots out form the ground and bind Red's wrists, pulling him down until he's on his knees on the ground* Red: Wha?! What is this all for?! I did what you wanted me to do!! You even said I did it perfectly! Dark Black: Yes, you did... except for one small problem... your sympathy. Red: Wh-what?? Dark Black: You hesitated to act immediately, toke pity on the poor fool. We can't have you feeling sorry for your victims like this, or it will hinder your progress. *pulls out a book from the bookshelf* Red: You're punishing me just because I felt sorry for someone?! Dark Black: Quite the contrary, my boy. I said I would reward you, and that reward is to eliminate that hinderer. *opens the book up to a certain page* And to do that, we will need to remove the source... *dark magic covers her free hand as she walks towards him* Red: *terrified, he struggles to pull away from his binds, but to no avail* *Dark Black then lifts Red's head up so he can look at her dead in the eyes* Dark Black: Your heart... *she shoves the hand covered in dark magic through Red's chest as he starts screaming out in agony as she digs around his insides* Dark Black: *as Red continues to scream, she seems to be getting more and more enjoyment from her own actions* *finally, she rips out Red's heart from his body, leaving a sharp pain across his whole body, followed by his pupils disappearing and black streaks on his quills and a black ring around his chest to appear* Red: *as the dark magic binds finally let him go, he collapses on one hand, while the other holds onto his chest as he gasps from pain and see his own tears from the agony drop to the floor* Dark Black: Red, look up. *he slowly looks up and sees his own beating heart in Dark Black's hand* Dark Black: Do you know what this is?... It's your heart, the source of your sympathy and petty... now removed to prevent any more obstacles. Red: Y-you... you're just going to crush it?... Right in front of me?... Dark Black: Of course not. If it destroyed your heart, it would kill you. But to keep you alive without your heart, I've planted a magical void in it's place. *places the heart under a glass dome and shields it with a layer of dark magic* Red: So what... You're saying I won't feel anything anymore? Dark Black: Not necessarily. I've allowed you to keep a few selected emotions. Ones that would lead to improvements to your progress. *puts the book away and walks to the door* Come, I'll show you. *slowly and reluctantly, he pushes himself up to his feet, still grabbing onto his chest* Red: *pant* *pant* *looks up at his heart trapped in the dome, oddly confused, as he then turns and walks out of the room* *they walk down the same corridor until they're back in the Training Room* Red: It's... weird. Dark Black: What is? Red: I was looking right at it... I know I'll never have it again, but I didn't care that... *looks up at her* Was this part of what you did to me? Dark Black: Part of it, yes. Red: ... *looks down at the ground as his free hand tightens up into a fist* Dark Black: *smirks at this, and then signals the masked figures to bring something in* Keep in mind of that feeling, you'll need it soon. Red: How so? *the masked figures bring in a female researcher who's also struggling to try to break away, to no avail* Dark Black: This was another subordinate who tried to allow the previous researcher to escape with his faults. So she must be rid of as well. Female Researcher: *crying and screaming* No, please! I'm begging you!! I-i'll keep my mouth shut for the rest of my life, just please don't kill me!!! Dark Black: *whispers to Red from behind* Listen to how she just screams on and on. Don't you just want it to stop? Red: *gives a glair back at Dark Black, but then winces when the researcher screams at an ear-piercing pitch* Female Researcher: NNOOOOOO!!! *keeps screaming as the masked figures strap her down in the same leg restraints as the former researcher* P-please, h-he was my husband! I-I couldn't just let him... *just collapses onto the floor crying* Douglass! i'm so sorry!! I'm so so SORRY!!! *she keeps crying until she hears a set of footsteps walk towards her* Female Researcher: *slowly looks up to see a very annoyed Red* ! P-please.... don't do this... I-i'll do any-- *Red holds out his arm and she suddenly feels his grip on her blood* Red: Just. *his hand slightly closes, causing her body to got stiff* Red: Shut. *he closes it a little more, causing her to feel pain in her chest* Female Researcher: ...ple-- Red: Up. *closes his fist completely, causing her blood flow to stop until she drops to the ground* *there's a moment of silence before a doctor runs up to the woman and checks her vitals* Doctor: ... no vitals. She's gone. Red: *loosens his hand and lowers his arm* Dark Black: So... how did that feel this time? Red: It felt... *looks down at his hand* ...Good... Dark Black: You see? Now you can perform your tasks much more effectively... now that you have a way to enjoy them... You are dismissed for the day, Red. But we'll practice some more tomorrow. Red: ... Yes, mother. *he just walks out of the room and down the corridor, not taking notice of the frightened doctors or even the dead body that was still in front of him* *he enters his room and just sits down on his bed, looking down at the ground* Red: ... *looks over to his side and sees Denice* Denice: You seem... distant. Are you alright, Red? Red: ...She did something else to me today... She stole my heart, and made me feel pleasure whenever I kill something. Denice: How... how is that even possible? Red: Dark Magic... her f***ing dark magic. Denice: Is... is there a way to fix it? Red: *lies down on his back on his bed* I don't know... but I don't care right now... I'm just... *he glances back at the rose, which at this point has now withered and turned black* Red: ... I'm just tired of everything right now. []Project Bloodstone: 13 Years after birth *Red's room is left empty, with the Goldie Locks book and black cap left on the bed and the rose in his closet has since been thrown away* *Elsewhere as another victim tries to run out of the room, they are impaled through the chest by a spear made of crystalized blood, and they drop to the ground dead as Red looks down upon the body emotionlessly* Doctor: *from the intercom* No vitals detected. Target has been terminated. *Red looks up and sees doctors and Dark Black looking down at him through a window from a vantage point* Dark Black: Your crystallizations are forming much faster than they were the previous month. Excellent. Red: ... Dark Black: Onto the next test: Body Manipula-- Red: Do you know what day it is? Dark Black: ... Excuse me? Red: It's the day that I was born. The day that I succeeded and lived where my predecessors failed and died. Dark Black: ... So it is. What does that matter? Red: It marks 13 years that I've lived here. 13 years that I was trained to be the thing I am now. It's been 13 years... of living h***. Researcher: *whispers to Dark Black* Ma'am, should we restrain him-- Dark Black: No, I'll handle this. *sits up from her chair and walks forward until she's right in front of the window* If you believe your home is h***, then what's your definition of Heaven? Sitting in a metal box with no food or water for days? Red: I KNOW what it's like, and you killed it years ago! Even then that would be much better then having to deal with a b*** like YOU! *the doctors and researchers tense up, as a few try to sneak out of the room* Researcher: Uh, b-boss?-- *Dark Black suddenly turns into a puff of black smoke that vases through the window and reforms into her normal state when she's directly in front of Red, as they both stare angary into each other's eyes* Dark Black: You should watch that tongue of yours, boy. Or you'll be facing the consequences. *she uses dark magic to form a sickle in her hand* *the sight of the sickle makes Red's scarred eye twitch a bit, but he stands firm* Red: *with his eyes closed* I'm done taking all your c***. I'm done doing your sadistic bidding. And I'm done with this d*** DNA company. *Dark Black grabs Red by the neck and raises him up into the air, pointing the sickle's tip between Red's eyes* Dark Black: May I remind you of WHAT YOU'VE BECOME?! You're a freak of nature, an animal without a collar. THIS is the only place where you have the right to live! Red: *still with his eyes closes* ...I don't care that I'm a freak now... *opens his eyes and looks down at her with pure hatred* I'm not going to be YOUR freak, anymore!! *he kicks Dark Black from under her chin to escape her grip, and then takes a bowl of blood, crystalizes it into a spear and throws it at Dark Black* Dark Black: ... *a shield of dark magic forms in front of her, causing the spear to shatter into thousands of crystalized shards, which then circle around the shield and are shot around her, breaking the glass window and impaling several researches and doctors from the vantage room* Dark Black: You've just sealed your fate, freak! *she flies forward towards Red and strikes the sickle down on Red's head, only for Red to dodge and manipulate her blood to push her up until she hits the ceiling* Dark Black: Urgh... *teleports from the ceiling to behind of Red and slashes hit back with the sickle* Red: Gah! *grabs onto his back from the sting, only to be kicked down to the ground by Dark Black, who then places her foot over Red's head to hold him down* Dark Black: You should be thanking me that I have the patience to deal with you! Anyone else wouldn't deal with a monster like you. Red: So I'm your little monster, huh?... hehehe.... *Dark Black then notices that the blood escaping Red's back is slowly turning black* Red: *turns his head enough to look back at Dark Black with one eye, but the whites of his eye turned red and the rest of his eye is black* Then I'm a monster you SHOULDN'T p*** off! *Red shoves Dark Black off of him with his newly clawed hands scratching her face, knocking her down to the ground from the force* Dark Black: Urgh... *holds a hand to the scratch, then looks down at it to see it's bleeding* You... *looks up and sees that Red is now in his Blood X form, wearing a sadistic grin as he stares down Dark Black* Dark Black: ... *grows a sadistic grin as well and summons a second sickle in her other hand* This will be delightful. *the two then trade blows with one another, as Dark Black creates several cuts on Red's body with her sickles, and Red making bloody bruises on Dark Black in exchange* Red: *as Dark Black charges at him, he tries to control her blood again, but doesn't hold a grip in time and Dark Black strikes him so hard that he is sent flying backwards and into the power box, causing the lights to go out throughout the whole building as he gets electrocuted* *the researchers and doctors that were left unscathed have since ran out of the vantage room for their dear lives* *in the darkness, electric pulses spark off of Red's fur, making small gleams of light for Dark Black to see that his fur has now grown darker, and his eyes are completely black now, and a low growl follows his death glair towards her* *several hours later, a different researcher, enters the D.N.A. facility only to find several dead bodies and blood stains on the metal walls* Researcher: *holds a hand over her mouth* O-oh my word--?! *was about to run away from the facility, but then stops herself* Wait, th-the mistress! *she bolts down the bloody corridor in an attempt to find Dark Black* *she finally comes into the Training Hall and seed Dark Black lying on the ground, motionless* Researcher: Oh lord please no... *rushes down to Dark Black's side* Ma'am?... M-mistress?? *after a moment of silence, Dark Black pushes herself up, only to reveal several bloody cuts across her body* Researcher: Good lord! *helps her rest up against the wall* What on earth happened to you? What did this to you?? Dark Black: *pants heavily* Project Bloodstone... Had a new form that we weren't aware of... Researcher: Form?.. Wait, "had"? *she then looks up and sees a large hole going through the ceiling and through several levels of floors until the tunnel reaches the hole that's allowing the sunlight to enter the room* H-he... e-escaped? *suddenly Dark Black starts to laugh sadistically to herself* Researcher: ? M-Madame? Dark Black: That kind of power... the ruthlessness when he looses control... He really was the perfect outcome of Project Bloodstone. Researcher: *a little shaken up from her glee* Dark Black: *after stopping her laughing* But then... what brings you here? Researcher: Oh! Right. I actually discovered the location of the project that created the planetary genocide. Project Moonstone is actually located in one of the R.N.A.'s smaller bases located on a small island near the boarder of the continent. Dark Black: Oh, excellent. *pushes herself to stand on her feet, albeit rather shakenly* Let's start planning an invasion. Researcher: S-so soon? After what happened to this building? And you haven't recovered yet. Dark Black: I can find time to heal myself overtime. But this facility is out of use for now. I'll teleports my belonging to the facility bordering Station Square and handle Project Moonstone there. Researcher: I... As you wish, milady. *later that night, several miles away from the D.N.A. facility* Red: urgh... *slowly wakes up and finds himself lying on the concrete ground of a dark alleyway, with pain covering his whole body and blood, red and black, in puddles around him* wh-what happened? where?... urgh! *pushes himself to rest up on the brick wall of a building and take deep breaths* *he looks down at himself and sees slashes from Dark Black's sickles, his darkened fur and transformed hands, which slowly turn back to normal along with his fur color* Red: What... *pants* What did I turn into?... ???: Red? Red: *looks up and sees Denice standing in front of him, looking very worried for him* Denice: Y-you're hurt... Red: y-yeah... but at least I'm finally out of that h***-hole. Denice: W-we need to find a doctor, there has to be one nearby somewhere! Red: I... can barely move. Besides, what would I even say to one? That I escaped from a illegal science organization and was attacked by a crazy witch that runs the place? Denice: B-but you don't know if resting here will be any better. You... you might even die from those injuries... Red: *sighs* Well... it's better than living back there... Denice: *a little shaken, but sits on her knees and smiles for him* Well, if that's what you choose... then at least I won't leave you alone. I'm still here with you. *Red then looks up at her and sees the scar across her neck, then lowers his head and closes his eyes* Red: No, you're not... You haven't been in a long time... *he looks back up and Denice has disappeared* Red: I'm... I'm just here... alone.... *he rests his eyes as he blacks out again* [] 13 Years and ?? Days after birth *Red is suddenly woken up with the sound of a loud explosion* Red: Wh-what the?... *he then sees people from outside the alleyway running in the same direction in fear* The h*** is going on? *he pushes himself up onto his feet and slowly walks to the exit of the alleyway, only to see that beams of light are striking down upon the earth as thousands of black aliens fall from the sky out of a dark portal* Red: The h***, is this some kind of invasion?! *suddenly detects something* W-wait... Those aliens... *he can sense that the Black Arms aliens are being controlled through their blood connection by a higher mind* Red: They're... being used by something... someone.... up there. *looks up to the Black Comet, then looks down at his hand* M-maybe... []Project Bloodstone: All files have been deleted Red: Huh, somehow that doesn't surprise me. ???: What? *from the computer he's looking through, Red looks over at Zathura who's looking through one of the bookshelves in Dark Black's private chamber* Red: Nothing useful to us. Just keep looking, one of those books is a hidden door. Zathura: Alright then. *Red starts looking through a bookshelf, but suddenly stops when he finds Denice's Goldie Locks book on the shelf* Red: ?! *to himself* Why would she...? *was going to continue looking, but looks back at the book for a moment* ... *he then takes the book off the bookshelf and stuffs it into hit bag* Zathura: *looks over and sees he's putting something in his bag* ? What, did you find the spell book? Red: *looks back at her* No. I'm just... taking what doesn't belong to Dark Black. The End Category:Blog posts